Opravdově, Šíleně, Hluboce  AAML
by Maizy
Summary: Ash s Misty se vidí po čtyřech letech a oba se hodně změnili… Nejen zevnějšek samozřejmě


**Truly, Madly, Deeply**

By Maizy

**Titul:** Truly, Madly, Deeply  
**Autor:** Markéta K. (Maizy)  
**Překladatel: **ne  
**Žánr:** romance/humor/akce  
**Páry:** Ash & Misty  
**Hodnocení: **raději T)  
**Časová osa:** Ash – 18, Misty – 18, Brock – 22, May – 18, Max – 14, Dawn - 15  
**Synopse:** Ash s Misty se vidí po čtyřech letech a oba se hodně změnili… Nejen zevnějšek samozřejmě)

---------------

Misty se rozhlédla po prázdném stadionu. Bylo brzo ráno a Horsea se stále ještě spící, neslyšně pohupoval na vlnách, které ocasem vytvářel Gyarados stočený na kraji bazénu. Gayaradosův hřbet se pravidelně zvedal a zase klesal a v souladu s tím se pohupoval i jeho ocas přehozený přes okraj bazénu, který na hladině vytvářel lesklá kola.

Misty se protáhla a sundala si tričko a kraťasy. Sedla si na kraj bazénu a ponořila nohy do vlahé vody. Gyarados zvedl hlavu.

„Dobré ráno." Řekla mu Misty s úsměvem.

Gyarados jí na oplátku zavrčel na pozdrav. To už se vzbudil i malý Horsea a ze dna bazénu vypluly na hladinu Starmie, Staryou i Caserin, Corsola a Dewgong s Goldeen a Seakingem se taky vynořili odněkud z bazénu.

„Sajajajaj." Ozval se Misty za zády Psyduck až málem úlekem spadla do bazénu.

„Marill." „Polí." Popřáli jí dobré ráno i poslední dva z jejích pokémonů a s tichým šplouchnutím se neslyšně vnořili do vody v bazénu.

Misty s rozzářenou tváří skočila za nimi. Milovala tohle ranní plavání. Proháněla se vodou, která jí čechrala dlouhé vlasy. Kolem ní plavali její pokémoni. Horsea jí spolu s Marillem plavali po boku. Pak se k nim přidal ještě Dewgong. Zpomalil a nechal jí, aby se ho chytla, pak vyrazil k hladině, aby se mohla nadechnout.

„Ahoj Misty!"

Misty s sebou škubla a jak se chtěla znovu ponořit, tak vdechla vodu a okamžitě se rozkašlala. Prudce se otočila.

„Promiň, nechtěl jsem tě vyděsit." Omlouval se Ash a vypadal provinile.

„To nic…" Prohlížela si je všechny Misty. „Jen jste mě zaskočili."

„Horsí." Přivítal je Horsea, který rychle připlaval k okraji bazénu, aby s přivítal s Pikachu.

„Pika pi pika."

Ash stál s ostatními na okraji bazénu. ¨Vytáhl se¨ pomyslela si Misty. Vypadal pořád skoro stejně – tak jak si ho pamatovala. Jen měl o něco delší vlasy – což mu dost slušelo, zkonstatovala Misty. A rysy v jeho obličeji zvýrazněly. Na sobě měl jako vždycky černé tričko – to se nezměnilo. Přes něj měl černou košili a na zápěstích potítka ve stejné barvě. A dlouhé kalhoty zrovna tak…už to nebyl ten malý bezelstný kluk, teď před ní stál mladý muž, který už o životě něco věděl. Misty si uvědomila, jak bolestně dlouho se neviděli… Byly to skoro čtyři roky, co se viděli naposledy. Psali si, to ano – občas, ale vždycky to zůstalo jen u přátelských výměn novinek. Před tím, než skončili u pouhého psaní se občas viděli, ale jen na pár dní maximálně. Časem se vídali míň a míň a nakonec se přestali vídat úplně. Čím starší byli, tím míň měli času. Rozdělila je jejich práce. Mrzelo jí, že s ním nemůže zůstat. Byla ráda doma – trenérkou stadionu Blankytného města, ale ač se jí nechtělo, musela si přiznat, že se jí stýská…po lesích, horách, hvězdách na nebi, nocích strávených ve spacácích okolo ohně, po jejich dobrodružstvích, po přátelích a pokémonech, po hledání v mapě a ztracení se na cestě. Občas by nejradši utekla, vrátila všechno tam, kde přestali, ale nešlo to…nešlo to. Už chápali, co jsou to povinnosti. Teď už byli dospělí…

„Ahoj Misty." Zvedl Brock ruku na pozdrav.

„Ahoj." Usmáli se na ni i další tři tváře. Dvě z nich už znala. Byla to May se svým bratrem Maxem, ale ta třetí…ta jí nic neříkala. Byla to dívka na první pohled o něco mladší než May, tím pádem i mladší než ona a Ash. Měla delší vlasy a bílou čepici. Červený šátek kolem krku a mávala jí na pozdrav.

„Ahoj." Usmála se Misty na všechny a nechala se Dewgongem dotáhnout ke břehu. Vyhoupla se ven z bazénu a přehodila si přes sebe župan. „Takže…čemu vděčím za vaši návštěvu?" Zeptala se, když se otáčela zpátky k nim.

„Chyběla jsi nám." Začal Brock.

„Byl to Ashův nápad sem zajít." Ozvala se neznámá dívka. Misty se na ni podívala a pak jí zvědavý pohled sklouzl doleva na Ahse. „Jsem ráda, že tě poznávám, Misty. Tolik o tobě mluví, že jsem se nemohla dočkat až se s tebou seznámím." Dodala dívka a modré oči se jí rozzářily.

„Huh. To je milé. Jsem také ráda, že tě poznávám…" nedokončila Misty větu a tázavě se rozhlédla po svých přátelích.

„Dawn." Usmála se dívka a stiskla Misty nabídnutou ruku. „Jmenuji se Dawn."

„Těší mě." Usmála a bezděky se lehce otřásla. „Jestli byste mě teď na okamžik omluvili, doběhnu se jen obléknout a hned jsem zpátky. Zatím si tu udělejte pohodlí." Nečekala na odpověď a rychle vyběhla ze dveří.

Vrátila se asi za pět minut. Ash se zrovna věnoval jejímu Psyduckovi. Moc dobře si vzpomínal jak tenhle pokémon dokázal svou trenérku dostat do varu. Občas vytočit až k nepříčetnosti. Jestlipak se tohle nezměnilo… Určitě se to změnilo. Misty byla dobrá trenérka a po tolika letech nepochyboval o tom, že se jí i ze Psyducka podařilo udělat ¨pořádného¨ pokémona.

Otočil se, když zaslechl kroky přicházející k bazénu.

„Dobře, hotovo, kdopak si dá snídani?" Zeptala se zářivě.

„Skvělý nápad! Já! Já!" Okomentoval to nadšeně Max a významně si rukou pohladil břicho a něco zamumlal.

„Dobře." Přikývla Misty a druhým kývnutím naznačila směrem ke kuchyni. Max se tam okamžitě rozběhl následován svou sestrou, Brockem a Dawn.

Ash tam chvíli stál neschopen pohybu. Misty už také pomalu odcházela, ale zarazila se a otočila se ně něj, když si uvědomila, že zůstal stát na místě. Věnovala mu roztomilý úsměv a pohodila hlavou. Dlouhé vlasy jí spadly dopředu přes ramena. Teď teprve Ashovi došlo, co je na Misty jiného…dlouhé vlasy. Na sobě měla dlouhé modré kalhoty a dlouhé žluté tričko zakrývající boky a zadek, s rozmazanými růžovými skvrnami připomínajících květy. Pod ním měla ještě černé tričko, ale s tříčtvrtečními rukávy. Na krku modrý šátek a na rukách fialové bezprsté rukavice až k lokti. Vlasy měla na hlavě svázané fialovou páskou. Díval se na ni a musel uznat, že teď už je opravdu jedna ze ‚Senzačních sester', i když drobný rozdíl tu byl, a toho si Ash všiml okamžitě. Ash si pamatoval, že všechny její sestry mají vlasy vlnité a to i Lily, která je měla krátké. Kdežto Misty je měla rovné a pořád jakoby si dělaly co chtějí, ale vypadala dokonale. Oči jí jen zářily a on byl po tak dlouhé době vážně rád, že ji znovu vidí.

„Ashi," ozvala se důrazně. Bylo mu jasné, že musel přeslechnout její otázku. „Děje se něco?" Zeptala se starostlivě.

„Ne, nic, všechno je v pořádku." Ujistil ji.

„Dobře, půjdeme?"

Jen přikývl a připojil se k ní na cestě do kuchyně.

---------------

Misty se konečně nasnídala v tak dobré náladě, jako už dlouho ne. Dozvěděla se toho spoustu o jejich nových plánech a hlavně taky to, že May, Max i Dawn jsou na cestě do Indigové ligy. To znamenalo, že Misty bude bojovat tvrdé zápasy.

Hodila pohledem po Brockovi. Přikývl.

„Jooo, u nás už jsme byli, táta bojoval statečně, ale nestačilo to." Usmál se Brock.

„Umm, Misty…" Ozval se potichu Ash.

Vzhlédla k němu.

Ash sáhl do náprsní kapsy a vytáhl odtamtud něco malého. Když před ní natáhl ruku a rozevřel dlaň, ležel na ní šedivý odznak stadionu Cínového města.

Misty na něj chvíli zaraženě hleděla uvědomujíc si, že ¨tohle¨ bude ten nejtěžší zápas…

„Ale bude to ten nejlepší zápas, to mi slib." Řekla nakonec.

„Slibuji." Rozzářil se Ash.

---------------

„Půjdu nakrmit pokémony." Ozvala se Misty, když sklidila ze stolu.

„Pomůžu ti." Zvedl se Ash rychle.

Misty to překvapilo. „Dobře." Usmála se a otočila se zpět ke dveřím. Dlouhé vlasy jí prolétly vzduchem a část jich přepadla přes druhé rameno a část se o ně zarazila a sklouzla jí zpět na záda.

Ash ji bezmyšlenkovitě následoval ven ze dveří a pak dál dlouhou chodbou podél akvárií.

„Haló! Je tu někdo?"

Oba se s trhnutím zastavili a ohlédli se směrem odkud volání přicházelo. Nahoře na schodech stála tak jedenáctiletá dívka s tmavými vlasy spletenými do jednoho copu.

„Tady jsme." Usmála se Misty přátelsky a vyšla nahoru po schodech za dívkou.

„Hledám trenéra zdejšího stadionu." Oznámila dívka dřív než se Misty stačila zeptat.

„Já jsem Misty," natáhla k ní ruku na pozdrav, „trenérka stadionu Blankytného města." Usmála se.

Dívka se na Misty široce usmála zpět. „Jmenuji se Clair." Stiskla Misty nabízenou ruku. „A přišla jsem tě vyzvat na zápas o Vodopádový odznak."

Misty se zalesklo v očích.

„Tvou výzvu přijímám, budeme bojovat tři na tři. Souhlasíš?"

„Jistě."

„Tak pojď za mnou."

Clair i Ash šli v tichosti za Misty. V hale u bazénu se Ash posadil do hlediště. Byl zvědavý na zápas. Těšil se až uvidí Misty v akci. Když mluvila s Clair byly na ní znát jak roky strávené na cestách, tak roky strávené jako trenérka stadionu. Ale nebyla to jen Misty, kdo se změnil, oni všichni dospěli. Častokrát museli dělat rozhodnutí, která ovlivnila jejich budoucí život. Na cestách se museli postarat nejen sami o sebe a to je částečně donutilo rychleji dospět. Dnes už nedělali unáhlená rozhodnutí a málokdo by jim hádal necelých devatenáct.Zbrklost se vytratila, když na nich nezáležel jen osud jich samých, ale i osudy lidí kolem nich. Ti mladší se potřebovali učit a potřebovali někoho, kdo je bude učit. I když jim museli jít třeba jen příkladem – byla to zodpovědnost se kterou se postupně naučili žít.

„Jdi, Pidgey!" Přikázala Clair a probrala tak Ashe z myšlenek.

¨_Hm, Pidgey, jakého pokémona si asi zvolí Misty?_¨ Ash věděl, že se zkušenostmi, které Misty za ty roky nasbírala, by začínající trenérku mohla snadno porazit, zároveň už ale věděl, že o tohle v zápasech o odznaky nejde. Misty má silné pokémony, ale nepoužije je. Při zápase na stadionu jde především o to, prověřit schopnosti vyzyvatele a to ne jen ty fyzické, ale také rychlost s jakou se umí rozhodovat a jak umí reagovat. Ash si byl moc dobře vědom toho, že Misty bude jinak zápasit s Clair, jinak s May a Maxem, jinak s Dawn a jinak s ním. Rozhodně to nebude jako tenkrát, když tu proti sobě stáli naposledy.

„Goldeen." Vykřikla Misty.

Její volba Ashe nepřekvapila. Goldeen si brala vždy, když chtěla někoho otestovat. A nepřekvapilo ho ani, že Pidgeyho vzdušný útok zahnal Goldeen do úzkých. Tedy spíš ven z bazénu, kde už s sebou mohla jen bezmocně plácat jak ryba na suchu – a to doslova.

Ovšem Mistyina druhá volba ho překvapila.

„Jdi, Beedrille!"

Ash málem zapomněl zavřít pusu, když z pokéballu opravdu vylétl černo-žlutě pruhovaný pokémon. Nepřekvapil ho pokémon sám, jako spíš to, že ho Misty vůbec má. Beedrill je přece hmyzí pokémon – kam se poděl Mistyin strach z brouků? Čímpak ho zrzavá kamarádka ještě překvapí?

Tentokrát sice zvítězil Beedrill nad Pidgeyim i nad Rattatou, ale ani on ani Mistyina Caserin neměli proti elektrickému Mareepovi moc šancí…Clair zvítězila.

Misty jí s úsměvem podala ruku a předala jí Vodopádový odznak.

„Zasoloužila sis ho. Jen tak dál a určitě o tobě ještě uslyšíme." Rozloučila se Misty s Clair.

„Děkuji." Přijala Clair odznak ve tvaru modré kapičky.

„Byl to perfektní zápas." Přišel k nim Ash.

Obě dvě se na něj podívaly.

„Misty?" Zadíval se Ash prosebně k bazénu.

„Teď hned?" Zvedla Misty obočí. „Já myslela, že se tu chvíli zdržíte…"

„Zdržíme se, ale čím dřív, tím líp. Později už bych…" Slova se mu vytratila.

„Později už bys nemusel mít odvahu?" Usmála se Misty.

„Později už bych možná nemohl." Sklopil Ash oči k zemi a snažně doufal, že to Misty nebude dál rozebírat.

Chvíli bylo ticho a dívali se jeden na druhého. Stále tam stál i někdo třetí, kdo to celé se zaujetím pozoroval – Clair. A pak promluvila Misty.

„Přijímám tvou výzvu, Ashi Ketchume." Zajiskřilo se jí v očích.

„Ash Ketchum?!" Napůl vykřikla Clair. „Ty jsi opravdu ¨ten¨ Ash Ketchum?!"

Misty i Ash se na ni podívali.

„Nevím jestli ¨ten¨, ale jmenuji se Ash Ketchum." Odpověděl Ash a lehce přitom zrůžověl. Nedalo mu to a musel si rukou prohrábnout vlasy a v tu chvíli to Misty došlo…On nemá čepici!!! Hleděla na něj s úžasem…vůbec si to před tím neuvědomila.

„Já to věděla!" Vypískla Clair, ale vzápětí si dala ruku před pusu a zčervenaly jí tváře. „Já jen…" zrudly jí i uši. „Prosím, mohla bych se dívat na váš zápas? Můžu? Prosím…" Škemrala.

„Samozřejmě, že můžeš, pokud Ash nemá nic proti tomu." Podívala se Misty na Ashe.

„Jen se dívej Clair, určitě to bude stát za to." Díval se Ash Misty do očí. Bože, nikdy neviděl hezčí oči…

„Ehm…" Odkašlala si Clair.

Ash s Misty spěšně přerušili oční kontakt, vůbec si neuvědomili, že tak už nějakou chvíli stáli. Prohížejíc si jeden druhého. Bez pohnutí.

„Měl by sis dojít pro Pikachu." Promluvila konečně Misty. „Nechceš ho o to přece připravit." Ash k ní zvědavě zvedl oči. „_Co jen má ta hoka za lubem…"_

„Bude to zápas pět na pět." Usmála se Misty zlověstně.

Ashovi zálibně zatrhaly koutky. „Ok, hned jsem tu." Odběhl dolů do chodby.

Během chvíle byl zpět i s Pikachu v patách a taky všemi ostatními. Brock, May, Max i Dawn si sedli ke Clair do hlediště. Tohle si nemohli nechat ujít.

Ash s Misty se postavili proti sobě. Ash s Pikachu po boku.

„Jdi, Butterfree!" Zavelel Ash.

„Jako za strarých časů." Usmála se Misty. „Volím si tebe, Corsolo!" Hodila i Misty svůj první pokéball.

„Butterfree, nárazový útok!"

„Corsolo, bublinky!"

Butterfreeho nárazový útok byl zmírněn bublinkovým útokem Corsoly.

„Corsolo, vodní dělo!"

Vodní dělo minulo Butterfreeho jen o kousek, ale dostal se nad Corsolu a mohl použít svůj další útok.

„Spací pyl!" Zavelel okamžitě Ash.

Corsola už se před ním nestihla schovat pod vodu a teď si spokojeně podřimovala na plovoucí desce.

„Corsolo, vrať se! Jdi Starmie!"

„Starmie, bleskový útok!" Zvolila Misty proti létajícímu Pokémonovi jinou strategii. A vyplatilo se, Ash ani jeho Butterfree útok nečekali a Ashovi nezbylo než odvolat Butterfreeho zpět do pokéballu.

„Aipome, jdi!"

Aipom už si se Starmie ale věděl rady a Misty si musela zvolit nového pokémona.

„Azumarille, jsi na řadě!"

Ale ani Azumarill se Aipomově rychlosti nevyrovnal.

„Gyaradosi, volím si tebe! Hyperpaprsek!" Po zásahu už Aipom zůstal konečně ležet omráčený.

„Aipome, vrať se! Starawia, volím si tebe!"

Silný Gyarados si se Starawií ale docela hladce poradil i přestože byl vůči létajícímu typu v nevýhodě.

„Ampharosi, jdi!"

Po prvním zásahu Amprarosova elektrického útoku byl Gyarados vyřazen. Misty zbývá polední pokémon.

„Volím si tebe, Psyducku!"

Ash se té volbě široce usmál.

„Psyducku, zmatení!"

Psyduckův útok zapůsobil přesně tak, jak měl. Ampharosovy blesky teď létaly všude kolem a ne a ne se trefit.

„Dobře Psyducku, a teď hydropumpu!" Hladina vody v bazénu rázem vytvořila obrovskou vlnu a spláchla Ampharose pod hladinu, když se po chvilce vynořil, nebyl schopný pokračovat.

„Pikachu, je to na tobě, kamaráde."


End file.
